Kōzō Ukita/Appearance
'Appearance' Ukita is a tall young man with a fairly lean and muscular build with short spike brown hair that sticks up and has the lower half shorter and has a scar under his chin. He tipically wears his Judo outfit for fighting and his school uniform and has sunglasses at all times. Also to note is that underneath his thug-like appearance, especially the scar and the sunglasses, he has kind eyes and was said by Takeda to have been one of the five most handsome men in Ragnarok. Recently, Shigure has given him Steel Arm Guards, along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. 'Personality' Ukita was originally just a thug that enjoyed fighting and winning by using underhanded methods. He has a passion for Judo and that caused him to practice it and eventually join Ragnarok. Since his and Takeda's defeat at the hands of Shirahama Kenichi, Ukita has become much nicer and more honorable, going as far as to no longer act like a delinquent and fight to protect those dear to him. Since joining the Shinpaku Alliance, he's grown to be fond of the group and enjoys the time he has with them and the new friends he's made Ukita and Takeda are best friends and have known each other since their time in Ragnarok. They always have each others backs and are always seen together. Ukita has shown to be very loyal to Takeda, as when Takeda quit Ragnarok and Ukita was ordered to take him out, Ukita changed sides and choose to walk down the path Takeda goes down for the better. The loyalty and dedication Ukita has to Takeda as a friend is so great that Ukita was more than willing to interfere in his fight with Lugh and be the only one to try to save him without hesitation stating that even though he's a martial artist, he's Takeda's friend first, something Kenichi agrees with. Ukita has a crush on Kisara, as shown when he tried to impress her by giving her a picture book and because he has pet cats to let her come over whenever she wants to play with them. He always tries to impress her with anything he can come up with and show how much he cares for her and will defend her from any attack without hesitation, such as when they fought against the Capoeira team members, he shielded her from the leader despite her saying he shouldn't. While Kisara denies any feelings towards him, she has shown to harbor even deeper feelings for him, such as blushing when he said he needs her help with something. She was also against the plan Niijima had that involved him getting beaten to death by the Capoeira team. She also worries over his condition in fights more than any other member despite her saying otherwise. She becomes flustered when others mention she likes him. Ukita is also very oblivious to the obvious around him, such as Freya's crush on him and even Shiratori's. The prime example was when at the pool he walked right by Shiratori in her swim suit and only when she put on her jacket, he said he found her "doppleganger" that looked just like "him" but as a girl, resulting in Shiratori to kick him in the face and Takeda running off laughing histarically over Ukita's blindness. Ukita has shown to have a strong bond with Kenichi. The two are able to talk about things that Kenichi can't talk with about others. Kenichi even tells him things about him that his masters and other members don't know about, showing a strong amount of trust in him. The two can also relate about how they feel towards Kisara and Miu respectively. He even gave Kenichi advice on how to deal with Miu and was under the usumption they were very intimate with each other. He also can act like Kenichi when the two try to impress the girl they like. He later revealed to Miu that he has a strong amount of admiration of Kenichi due to how far he's come as a fighter and as a man so he's worthy of being with Miu and even thinks Kenichi helped inspire himself to become stronger. His master Machino also commented he's got fire inside his heart lately. Due to the fact he's the weakest member of the Shinpaku Alliance, Ukita has some self-doubts in himself as a fighter and even as a man. During the double date, when he tried to protect Kisara he was left unable to and Shiratori topped him in everything and Kisara said she'll protect him, somewhat hurting his pride in a similar manner to Kenichi. However, this would cause him to gain the courage to face Shiratori to win Kisara over and in an effort to prove his worth as a fighter.